The Wounded Heart
by IshBabe1497
Summary: Lauren was numb and wounded. The Autobots had forgotten how to live a life without fighting. When a series of unfortunate events places a lost soul into the care of large sentient robots, what unravels? Do they remind her of what it means to live a happy life or does she remind them? Or is it somewhere in the middle? This is the story of Lauren and her new family in disguise.
1. Moving In and Moving On

Here it is you guys. I really hope you like the changes I made to the story and I hope you like it overall. So TADA Chapter One.

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Transformers, only my ocs'.

The Wounded Heart

 **Chapter One: Moving in and Moving on**

Flashback

"Ms. Lauren Ross, you stand here in front of the court currently as a ward of the state". The judge addressed, with beady eyes and a balding head to match with four wrinkles on his head, most likely symbolizing each decade in the justice system.

"Now due to the delicate situation with your involvement with the Autobots and the deaths of your parents, and with no living relatives, the court would like to hear your preference in what happens to you". He spoke gently yet firmly.

Looking up to the judge with curiosity in how serious he was actually being having just said what he said.

"Would my preference come true, or do you just want me to voice my opinion for no reason" I asked monotone. I focused my blue orbs on his face, looking at his face I could see what he thought of me.

'Poor girl'. Yes poor, miserable me.

It was all I saw when I looked at a lot of strangers who now seem to know me, but the acknowledgment is not mutual.

This is decision I knew was as delicate as choosing the red or blue wire. Could either end in happily ever after or BOOM!

"I choose"...

{End of Flashback}

I open my eyes to feel someone shaking my shoulders.

"Lauren, we're here" spoke the voice. I turned to its owner.

"Kitty, remind me again. Where is 'here'"? I asked my best friend Katrina.

"Here" using her hand to turn my head out the plane's window "is Buck Island, it's off the coast of St. Croix. It's a Caribbean gem"

"Humph" I replied with a sigh.

"Come on, Lauren Elizabeth; you're lucky the judge took what you wanted to happen into consideration" she said

"I only choose my poison, ward of the state or alien robot day-care" I said with a hint bitterness

"Come on, you love Bumblebee and it should mean something if the Autobots wanted to take you in after..." she didn't finish her sentence.

She didn't need to; I knew what she was going to say.

"You don't need to say it. I know after everything with the glasses, Mission City and... My parents... I should be grateful to them but I just..."

I couldn't feel completely comfortable with it. Despite the fact they protected me in the past and I really liked Bumblebee. It seemed that I haven't been able to find the same connection with the other bots.

"Hey, listen. I'll be back with my dad in 3 weeks. But until then try to find it in yourself to open up a little bit". Kat said.

I turned my head to look at her. Shoulder length Blonde. Hazel eyes, like her dad. The former Captain now Major William Lennox.

Her mom and dad had Katrina when they were seniors in high school. Since then they've done well for themselves. They weren't living large but they were comfortable.

I remember to how Katrina and I met at boarding school. Torchwood Academy, I was sent there because my parents were hardly home with work and they wanted me to get a good education.

Katrina got in on a scholarship for academics, rightfully so. She prided herself in Science and Math. Also for being able to spit out facts about pretty much anything.

"Buck Island is gorgeous, it's; or should I say was, a popular tourist site. But now you have it to yourself on a military base with the Autobots" she exalted with cheerfulness.

"Yeah, I'll see." I replied.

I don't think it would matter if I tried to change my outlook. It wouldn't change my soul sucking mood. To best describe myself, I was numb. I couldn't feel anything and I was beginning to like it, as sick as it seems.

"Attention all passengers, please buckle your seat belts. We preparing to make the landing"

The pilot's voice chimed on the speakers.

"Let the games begin" I mumbled, buckling my seat belt.

"Please play nice" Kat requested. While she placed her hand over mine.

I turned my head towards her and smirked.

"People who play nice never win the game" I winked at her.

The plane wheels skidded up and down on the ground before making permanent contact. The other passengers and Katrina and I grabbed our carry on's and headed off the plane.

"Enjoy your stay ladies" the flight attendant bid us as we got off the plane.

We grabbed our luggage and headed out the airport and into St. Croix.

The sky was an endless blanket of blue. With accents of white clouds concealed within it.

The sea breeze hit my nostrils, this was mankind's paradise in a nutshell.

"Come on we have to find my dad, he brings us over to Buck Island on a boat" Kat grabbed my hand leading me into a cab.

The cab brought us to the pier, where a boat was waiting for us. Making our way toward the boat with our luggage; well mostly mine, I was staying there permanently, Kat was staying for two days.

We walked closer to the boat to see Major Lennox, and someone I had never seen before. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and well built. Soldier would have been my guess.

"Hello Ladies" Major Lennox greeted us with a smile.

"Dad" Kat went for an embrace which was immediately reciprocated.

They released from their hug, and acknowledged my presence.

"Lauren" Nodding his head

"Major" I smiled

I looked to Blondie McBiceps. He was smirking at me and it looked like he was looking at a friend he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Who is he" I asked looking to Lennox for an answer.

"Oh yeah. They didn't tell you. The autobots have human holoforms to be in disguise more than they already are. So Lauren and Katrina meet Bumblebee's other form." He said, gesturing his hand to the mystery blonde.

"Bee..?" I could feel the shock grow on my face

"Ding. Ding. We have a winner" he says smirking. He came over and gave me a hug.

"How come I didn't know you guys could look human" I asked, poking his cheek to see if it would phase through. Which it didn't, soft and squishy so it was.

"Because" grabbing my hand and moving it away from his face, "Optimus didn't want to overwhelm you with everything we can do" he said.

"Why? I would think after everything he should have a little more faith in what I can handle" I snapped slightly.

Bumblebee's eyes widen a bit. Even in human form they resembled big puppy eyes. And they looked the same as his face. Confused on how to reply to what I said.

I didn't mean to be; for the lack of a better word, a bitch. I felt like a volcano, and volcanoes don't have a say of who gets caught up in the lava and who doesn't.

"Sorry, forget I said anything" I softened.

"It's okay I understand. Come on let's go see our new home" He said, grabbing my bag into his hands.

"Lead the way, I can already see Kitty and Lennox are already on the boat" I said grabbing the rest of my stuff.

We got on the boat and settled in. I could see my new home in the distance.

I rested my arms on the railing and gazed upon it. Not noticing Bumblebee had taken a place right next to me.

He lightly elbowed my arm and smiled at me. I smiled back lightly, and then turn to continue looking at Buck Island.

"Will I like it there"? I asked, taking my blue eyes off of the island to look into a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"That's up to you, kiddo. I mean it will take some time getting used to but hey you may surprise yourself on how you feel about it in a couple of months" He said.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll surprise a lot of people" I said. Or maybe I won't. I don't what people can expect from a teenage girl now living with a bunch of alien robots. Sounds like the start a very bad joke.

But no matter, I can only hope I'm prepared for this change. Just as I hope that the autobots; for their sake, are prepared for me.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. PM or review for any questions you may have. No Flames please! Haters are not wanted here.**


	2. Settling In

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I started college (or adult-school, as I would like to call it) and I was also working at the time, but I recently quit. But despite having a bit more time, it does require me to use it on school work. But I won't forget about this story don't worry. I hope you like this chapter and please forgive my grammar, please R &R!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, ONLY MY OCS'!**

—

 **Chapter 2: Settling in**

For the entire time on the boat ride I was out of deck taking in my surroundings of the clear open waters, that would put my blue eyes to shame for how clear and peaceful it looked.

The smell of the sea was being carried by the calming breeze, bringing a sense of serenity and peace. It was enough to make one cry tears of joy. But I just wanted to wallow away in bitterness.

I looked at my left wrist, covered by the immense amount of bracelets that I had on it. Some were silver, others gold, and some were made from braided thread. I grabbed them and held them tightly as I took in a deep breath. They weren't just there to look pretty, I had them for convenience as well.

I adverted my eyes to the lower deck. I saw Katrina and Will talking, most likely catching up. Will had become more busy now that he was promoted from captain to major. Despite the less amount of time he had, he always put in a lot of effort to see and be with the family, from what Katrina's told me.

Kat was smiling and laughing with her father; 'something I never really got to do'. I thought to myself. As quickly as I thought of that I quickly shook my head to get it out.

I started to concentrate on Kat and Will again. She was the image of her mother, sun-kissed hair, though Kat's hair was layered and reached her shoulders. Hazel eyes that made you feel warm when you looked into them. A more petite body than mine, covered by a tight, white blouse, complimented with a green, high-low skirt with criss-cross sandals.

'Hmmm, what I would give to be in her shoes right now' I thought to myself. I sighed deeply and continued to look out behind the ocean, waiting to see what lies beyond.

—

It wasn't long before we finally reached Buck Island, the boat docked, and everyone was gathering their things to get off, and by everyone I meant me. I wasn't done gathering my bags before I was interrupted.

"Come on let's get going, I really want you to see the base" Bumblebee said grabbing my arm.

"But what about my stuff"? I asked looking back.

Before he could answer Lennox chimed in.

"Don't worry, Katrina and I will take care of that. You just get acquainted with your surroundings" he said.

"You sure"? I asked.

"Lauren, just go. We're stronger then we're look" Kitty chimed at me. She put in the effort to bat her eyes at me.

She knew deep down I didn't want to go in alone. I mean who would? A welcoming party of alien robots to your new "home", sounds like the beginning of a horror story.

But sadly it wasn't a horror story, it was my life. My expectations of being a newly orphaned teen weren't exactly like Annie's story of adopted by a rich bald guy, with a couple of musical numbers.

But no instead of being a pawn in the state, or my personal desire of going off to live with Kitty or by myself, I was left to be babysat by the Earth's newest arrivals.

"Come on, let's go" Bumblebee said pulling my arm. Leading me off the boat.

We traveled off the pier and did some exploring. The beach was to die for, the sand was white and soft. The terrain was more rocky than I expected, but that meant there must be tons of good cliffs to dive off of into the water.

It took a bit but eventually Bumblebee brought me onto a path, it didn't look new or anything, so I assumed that it was probably for tourists when this place was still available to the public.

We finally made our way to the base, which was the crowning gem of the island. It was huge, huge entrance, huge windows. EVERYTHING WAS HUGE! I felt stupid to be this shocked by the sheer size of it.

"Lauren close your mouth, the bugs are ruthless from what I hear" Bumblebee said, using his hand to close my mouth.

"I..umm…didn't expect it to be this..um..wow" I said. Placing my hand on top of my head.

"Well if you think this is awesome then wait until you see the inside" said Bee as he grabbed my hand, leading me inside.

The inside made my eyes nearly pop out of my head. There were top of the line gadgets and gizmos filled the almost every area I could see. That being all said it wasn't exactly homey.

The big, industrial look of it. Big enough to house five autobots and now a teenager. Not to mention be the site of new military activity and training.

"Welcome Home" Bumblebee said with a "TA-DA" motion with his hands. His puppy eyes shined bright as he continued giving me jazz hands.

'I wouldn't call it home yet'. I said in my mind. I didn't want to crush Bee's attempts to make me feel comfortable. No matter his human or robot form the idea of his big eyes being anything but happy would break my heart.

He was the bot I knew the best, which lead me to trust him the most out of the rest of them. That being said, despite the Mission City battle and everything else, it didn't really give the autobot and I the chance to really get to know each other. My attention quickly returned back to Bumblebee after being alone in my own thoughts.

"It's...wow..huge" I said, flabbergasted looking how huge the door ways among other things were.

"Yeah, you keep making that point" he chuckled, nudging my side gently with his elbow.

"Your government managed to build pretty much everything for Autobot size, with special features for you humans, to access as well" he said.

The main entrance hangar had huge computer monitors in the center. To the left were parking spaces. I would think for any military vehicles. To the right was a huge door way.

"What in there"? I asked pointing towards the door on the right.

Bumblebee followed where my hand was pointing towards.

"Oh that is the training/gym area. You can use it whenever you like" he said.

"Hey Bee". A familiar voice from behind Bee called.

The huge transformer steps got closer. I didn't know who it was until they got closer.

Bumblebee; still in human form, turned his head to see who it was.

"Jazzy-man, come to see the new recruit" he said.

Jazz came into full view. He wasn't the tallest Autobot, not to say that he still wasn't pretty tall for me. At least 17 feet I'd say, give or take.

"Lauren, how you doin lil darlin" he asked cheerfully. His voice was smooth yet a bit husky. Even though he wasn't as young as Bumblebee (from what I heard), he seemed pretty laid back and cool.

"I'm good, Where are the other bots" I asked politely.

All of sudden the floor started to vibrate slightly. At first I was confused as to what was happening. Then I turned around.

In all their glory stood Ratchet; who I could see can be grumpy when he's not in battle. Ironhide; trigger happy at his finest, and last but not least and finally, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and defender of freedom.

"Hello Lauren, I hope you travels here went smoothly". Said Optimus.

He must be between 35-40 feet tall. Looking up for too long would definitely lead to kinks in your neck. But I think that would be the case for most of them. Optimus, I found was a very serious commander, I found it very difficult to hold a casual conversation with him.

Out of all the bots, he was the one I knew the least about. Despite knowing the bots for a short time, I was still able to feel enough comfort to at least talk to them. Him, not so much, but he has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to follow orders like a soldier just because I live here now.

"Yeah it was fine thanks". I said with a hint of a smile.

I didn't feel like smiling, I wasn't happy so I was going to act other than that.

"What do you think of this your new home" he asked.

I could sense he was trying to get more out of me. So there wouldn't be awkward silence. Which was the last thing that I wanted as well, so I played into it for everyone's sake.

"It's..huge and cool..I'm amazed that it was built so quickly, considering how impressive it is" I said, looking around the place.

"Oh yeah, well it was the least your government could do after we saved yer asses from the deceptigoons" the guff voice of Ironhide replied.

"Uh yeah, sure…I guess" I replied meekly. Wasn't expecting that kind of reply. 'Dear God, is he always gonna be this blunt, and dry' I wondered to my self. Another voice joined the conversation.

"It's not what I'm used to, but it'll do" the voice of Ratchet piped in. I raised my eyebrows at him slightly, 'well shit man, sorry we're not up to your standards' I felt like saying to him.

But no matter how much I wanted to sass back at Ratchet and Ironhide, I held my composure. But at that point, I had enough and wanted to sleep.

"Um, I don't want to come off as rude but could I be shown to my room. The flight has made me tired." I requested. I pretended to yawn a bit so it would be more convincing.

In truth I was tired, just looking around at my new HUGE surroundings; Autobots included. Had made me just want to crawl into a bed and just relax to take everything in.

And I also wasn't in the mood to play 21 Questions, or listen to certain comments from the Autobots. I mean seriously, no offense but couldn't they were making this whole transition from normal civilian life to "special", orphan, alien girl a lot more difficult.

Optimus could recognize underneath the polite tone of my request that I was irritated and wanted to be left alone. His bright optics could pierce someone's soul with just one glance. I didn't like the feeling of being studied and unraveled by his stare, it made me feel vulnerable despite my walls.

His noble, deep voice; with baritones that could send shiver down someone's back, replied back to me.

"Of course, you've had a long day. Jazz please show her to her new room." He looked to Jazz.

Happily obligating, Jazz replied.

"No prob, Prime. Let's go lil lady". Beckoning me to follow him further into the base.

The walk to my room was conveniently also a tour of the base as well. The training area, the rec room; which was filled with an autobot sized couch (don't ask how they got one), a huge monitor as a TV. There was also an office, probably meant for Optimus. Also med bay for Ratchet, and other places such as a kitchen, for human uses as well.

We finally arrived to my room. It looked like a normal room for the most part. Shocking considering the industrial feel I got from every where else on base. But in my little corner I had white walls; decorated with paintings that I had from my old of what I made and others of my favorite pieces.

My favorite personal piece was of two blue eyes appearing out of nowhere in the middle of a rose bush.

A queen sized bed, with lilac and white covers and bed spread. There was a tv, desk and everything else a girl could hope to find in a room.

The center piece of it all was the beautiful view of the ocean. My french windows made it look like a painting that was hung up on my wall. Almost making me forget that it was all real. The place was beautiful and amazing...but not home.

Home is a place you know, with people you know. I hardly knew the Autobots and my...parents' deaths made it harder for me to want to open up so I could get to know them.

Why would they go out their way to help me? What good am I? I couldn't even protect...

tears welled up in my eyes. I shook my head. Refusing to allow them to fall.

"Stop it, stop crying" I ordered myself. Rubbing my eyes to make the tears go away. I didn't want to have Jazz see me like this.

"Hey baby girl, you okay"? Jazz interrupted my thoughts. I felt his fingers touch the back of my shoulders. I tensed up slightly before turning and shrugging him off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The room looks great, thank you" I said, giving a reassuring smile.

"You sure ya alight"? He persisted. But I was determine to halt his questioning in it's tracks.

"I'm fine…. Listen, I'm really tired. Is it alright if I take a nap for a little bit and then settle in"? I asked batting my big eyes at him to further my chances of him saying yes to me.

Jazz looked at me, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or looking through me. Has my current state of emotional hollowness become visible to those who don't even know me?

"Yeah, do what you need to do, doll-face." he said. Giving a understanding smile, with sympathy laced all over his optics.

My eyes followed him out of the room as he made his way out my room. Once he left, I inhaled deeply, taking in the ocean air. This "paradise" was giving me anxiety, my stomach was fluttering all over, my head was spinning, my breathing became more rapid as I felt internal turmoil put pressure on my chest.

I starting playing with the bunch of bracelets lying on my left wrist, taking them off one by one. Having so many it took me a couple of minutes to rid myself of them. Once all off, one could understand why I had so many on.

Faded, reddish pick, some thinner than others, others more jagged than others. I used my other hand to cover them and I started to squeeze my wrist. I made my way to sit on the bed, facing the ocean.

I started to rock back and forth slightly, breathing through my nose and out through my mouth. While doing so I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Stop crying" I whispered and repeated to myself, until I could. My long, dark waves blew back as the wind gently greeted me like an old friend. I looked up, out the opened french doors and beyond to the sea.

This was going to be the place I lived, but I wasn't too sure if it would ever be my home.

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, SCHOOL AND LIFE ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R, NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	3. Promise Me

Chapter 3: Promise Me

Lauren's POV

I was still looking out towards the ocean when I heard Katrina and Lennox voices. They finally got up to the base, I didn't think bringing along all of my belongings would of taken them this long.

I then realized that my scarred wrist was uncovered, I quickly rushed to cover it again with my collection of bracelets. I did just in time as Katrina entered my room with the same cheerful smile she always carried.

"My God, this is your room? It's more like an awesome apartment. You're so lucky." she said.

I turned to face her, "yeah I guess" I said somberly, looking around at my room. I then sensed a bit of tension rise in the room. I looked at Katrina and saw her avoiding eye contact with me and shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her hazel eyes trying to pierce my soul with their look of disappointment.

"Listen I know things have been hard for you but could you sound a little bit more grateful" She asked, not hiding the fact that she was a bit pissed off.

"A little more grateful?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ever since you walked out of that court house telling the judge you would want to stay with the Autobots you've been acting extremely cold towards the entire situation" She said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was suppose to be leaping off my ass with joy" I replied, snarkily.

"You're lucky. The judge could of put you in any foster home." she replied

"Oh I'm lucky?! Right, the girl who was brought in the middle of an alien robot civil war and lost everything in the process is lucky." I say back.

"You have to make the best out of your situation, I'm sorry about your parents and that everything turned out the way it did. But please don't become this cold person. I don't see you smile anymore, like a real smile." She said, bringing compassion into her voice.

I didn't say anything and waited for her to continue.

"I know it's been only a few months and that you are still recovering from losing your parents." She said.

"Recovering?" I asked softly. Looking at her I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm far from recovering, Kat. I don't think you understand. I can't think, breathe or sleep without think about them dying." I say to her.

Her expression becomes sadden and sympathetic. "Lauren you're not alone" trying to comfort me.

"But I am, once you get on that plane to leave. I'm gonna be alone, I can't talk to them. Bee, is the only one I really know. I can't take Jazz seriously. Ironhide looks like he's a trigger happy nutcase. Ratchet is the cold doctor of doom. And Optimus.." I scoffed.

"He's a serious commander who can't have an actual conversation" I said.

"And you're an angsty, sarcastic teenage girl" she says to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"They have their problems and you have yours, maybe you guys can learn something from each other and grow and maybe eventually heal with it" she says coming up to me to put her hand on my arm in a comforting manner.

"I know you're gonna hate it at first, but I promise you're gonna be fine without me" she says bringing me into a comforting hug.

"Yeah...I'm just gonna hate and miss you the entire time you're gone" I say hugging her back.

"Please promise me you'll open yourself up a bit….for me and for yourself" She requests.

I wanted to be stubborn and say no but I couldn't refuse her. I know her seeing me like this hurts her more than she lets on, and I hate myself even more for that reason. But in all honesty I just don't know how to make it all stop.

I nodded my head, "I promise" I said firmly.

She let go of our embrace and gave me a warm smile.

"I'll be back before you know it and you know I'm only a text, phone call, video chat or whatever other social media outlet away." She says, with a humorous smile.

"I know" I say, knowing I could rant or vent to her whenever was comforting.

Giant footsteps were heard from the distance. We turn our heads towards its direction. It was Jazz.

"Yo Kit-Kat, your pops says it's time to go" he said.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Kit-Kat?". I asked smirking a bit at Katrina's new nickname.

"Well yeah, she super cool and super sweet like the sugary treat you humans eat" he said, explaining himself.

'Kit-Kat' and I laughed at this explanation. When we were done laughing we grew a bit more serious and looked at each other.

"You're really already leaving" I say.

"I'll be back soon, when I'm not sure" she said. She grabbed my hands and smiled at me.

"Remember your promise to me and you'll be fine here" she whispered to me.

I nodded my head and pulled into a hug. Squeezing tight to the last surviving piece of my old life.

From the day I met her, she was always there for me. During our days at Torchwood Academy we studied hard together, would get kicked out of class sometimes for laughing too much, and so many more shenanigans. I guess she really was cool and sweet like a KitKat.

The embraced we held reminded me of the embrace we held on _that day._

(Flashback)

Blurriness and shadows clouded my vision before I was greeted with the harsh light of my environment.

When my eyes adjusted to the brightness I realized I was in a hospital.

Looking down to my arm I saw a IV tube and multiple bandages covering my arms. I then realized there was someone sitting out by the window. Blonde hair and girlish exterior made me realized who it was.

"Kitty." My voice was hoarse and hushed.

She turned and tears were visible in her eyes. But the redness of her cheeks and the surrounding area of her eyes told me she had been crying for a while.

"Oh my God" she gasped. She came to me putting her arms around me.

"You're okay, you're okay" she kept repeating.

I found the strength to put my arms around her as well. We stayed like that for a few minutes, but a suddenly a realization struck me.

"Kitty, where are my parents? Did they make it out? Are they okay?" I asked her desperately.

Her face went blank, her eyes looking confused and sad.

"Um….Lauren...I'm sorry...but." She struggled to say.

She didn't have to finish what she was trying to say for me to understand. Tears welled up in my eyes, my heart stopped and my stomach felt sick.

I shook my head, "Noooo, God please." I cried.

She grabbed me again, crying herself, and held me tight.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered in my ear.

"What happened? What happen…?" I was out of breathe but I still managed to cry.

I kept crying til I no longer could.

(End of Flashback)

We let go of our embrace, and smiled at each other.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" She said.

I nodded my head, "okay" I said.

She smiled and left the room, Jazz escorting her to bring her back to where her dad was.

With her gone, I understood that I was completely alone, but I was determined to keep my promise with her. Starting tomorrow, I was going to get a full fledged tour of the island, but I wonder who my tour guide would 'Bee'...


End file.
